Sadistic Sobek
Dr. Sobek is a Type-VII Brute-Chassis Reploid (a "Jock Temproid") who operated as the primary muscle for Professor Fennec's archaeological team in Egypt. He was one of the crew that worked the unearthing an ancient ruined tower that was believed to have last been used at some point during the 2100s, where he did much of the heavy lifting himself. He was loud and boisterous as well as stubborn, he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of his team, who were generally more refined than he was. This "personality flaw" was a major issue with Fennec, and the two often got into heated arguments that would have come to blows each and every time had it not been for their fellow colleague Dr. Thoth's powerful mediation techniques. Even so, Fennec and Sobek quickly decayed their relationship until each hated the other. In battle, Sobek proves his violent nature, refusing to give any quarter against his foe. Found within a somewhat sunken guard tower within Nile Delta, Africa, he takes one of two tactics, dependent upon how his opponent chooses to fight. He will either take under the flooded surface of the arena if the opponent goes high or stand upright if they remain level. His attacks are as follows: #His signature attack has him bend over until half of his metallic snout is below the surface; once here he will open his snout and snap it shut quickly, creating a wave that grows as it crosses the arena floor, smashing against the opposite wall and spreading up it. If the opponent is against this wall and is hit by the water as it slides up, they will lose their grip and fall to the ground. #He will duck under the surface of the water, only being revealed by the hovering sphere at the end of his snout. This sphere detects opponents above the surface, and when he is directly below his target he will suddenly leap at them in an attempt to strike, whether they be wall sliding or jumping over him (straight up from the water if his foe is against a wall while diagonally towards a wall should his opponent be leaping over him). This snapping is then followed up with several wall jumps to climb the tower before diving back down to the water source on the arena floor. The snapping attack at the beginning of this technique is greatly weakened when he has had his snout busted with his weakness. #'Piston Crush:' Sobek will stand up, hiss and bum rush his foe, attempting to grab them in one arm. Should he succeed he will deal a minimal amount of damage from crushing them in his grip then turn and face the wall furthest away. A piston embedded in his hand will then thrust out and smash into his foe, throwing them into the other wall with significantly more damage than previously occurred with just his crushing grip. This is used far more often after his snout is busted, always occurring after he has performed the leaping strike attack. #'Sadistic Pummel:' Dives deep under the water and surfaces to grapple his opponent, throwing them to the ground. Here he will pound on them incessantly without end, dealing constant damage until his opponent either takes half a health bar's worth of damage or they struggle free. Once the attack is finished he leaps backwards to the opposite wall, usually followed by his signature attack. #'Overdrive Attack:' He slaps his tail into the floor and moves to the nearest wall, thrusting his hand onto it and using the piston in his fist to destroy the brick. This causes the entire level to crack and crumble until they all shatter, dropping the roof one whole level. This makes his other attacks harder to avoid. It is used more often after his snout has been busted. Behind the scenes *Sobek is named after Sobek, an Ancient Egyptian deity as a reference to Egypt, where each of the archaeologists are found throughout the series. Colleagues [[image:Gharial.jpg|thumb| The origin species of Sadistic Sobek: the [[wikipedia:Gharial|gharial (gavialis gangeticus)]]. ]] *Amun *Fennec *Hathmet *Horus *Necromanubiser *Osiris *Ra Data *Serqet *Thoth *Ubasti *Wadjet Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains